Llora ahora, rie luego
by Destiny Nightray
Summary: Un problema llega a Haru y su único salvador Yamamoto le enseña a desahogarse y después reírse de este/ Oneshot


**Llora** ahora, **Ríe** luego.

_Su vida siempre había sido 'normal', no se quejaba le gustaba como era y no la cambiaría por nada; era una típica chica de secundaria, 15 años ojos cafés al igual que su cabello, estatura media y cuerpo… normal, no tan bonito como ella quisiera pero lo que tenía era mejor que nada, tenía excelentes notas estudiaba en un instituto solo para mujeres y trabajaba duro para tenerlas y no bajar del 1 lugar se su clase así es Miura Haru, pero eso iba a cambiar._

Un bello comenzaba a mostrarse por la ventana de Haru haciéndole saber que era hora de levantarse ese día sus padres le iban a dar una noticia, la noche anterior le habían advertido sobre una plática noto que su voz era triste pero eso no iba a afectarle siempre había una salida y no debería mostrar lagrimas sus padres la necesitaban sonriendo ella era su única hija y encontraría una forma de salir adelante junto con ellos; se lavó los dientes se puso su uniforme echo una última mirada al espejo y salió de su habitación, entro al comedor y ahí estaban los dos sentados esperándola.

-Haru… siéntate- su padre lo dijo con un tono más triste que el de la noche anterior

-Claro, y de que querían hablar con Haru?- les conteste con una sonrisa

-Hija, sabemos que siempre has obtenido buenas notas y tu comportamiento es el mejor, te damos todo lo que quieres porque lo mereces, pero…- su madre se quedó callada con la mirada al piso… mala señal

-¿Que pasa-desu?-

-Tengo un problema en el corazón y necesitan operarme enseguida si quiero seguir viviendo, pero la cirugía es demasiado cara y no podemos seguir pagando el colegio, hemos tenido que vender la casa y algunas de nuestras cosas para pagar un adelanto de la operación- dijo mi padre, yo solo quede con los ojos de par en par y después comprendí

-¡Hahi! Pero estarás bien verdad papá, no importa lo que tengan que hacer con tal y que estés al lado de mamá y de Haru no me importa trabajar- les sonreí

-Descuida hija todo saldrá bien, me alegra que hayas aceptado nuestro problema pero no hace falta que te metas, nosotros nos las arreglaremos-

-La operación será en América, así que tendrás que estar viviendo tu sola un tiempo en un departamento que conseguimos a bajo precio te estaremos enviando dinero para comida, cosas de la escuela y ropa-

-¡No se preocupen desu! Haru estará bien, y a ¿cuál escuela iré?- pregunte

-Al instituto de Namimori hoy, mañana y pasado te saltaras las clases para que empaques tus cosas y te acomodes en el departamento -

-¿Ustedes cuando se irán?-

-En tres días, ¿segura que estas bien Haru?-

-Claro mamá ¿porque preguntas?-

-Pues cualquier persona no se tomaría tan a la ligera todo este problema-

-Haru no es cualquier persona mamá, Haru se acostumbra a la situación rápidamente, además entiendo lo que está pasando, no hay que preocuparse ahora iré a mi habitación a comenzar a empacar-

-Veo algo de tristeza en sus ojos querido, espero que pueda con todo esto- dijo mi madre a mi padre

-Ella es fuerte, confió en ella- escuche decir a mi padre, tenía razón yo soy fuerte saldré de este problema con una sonrisa a cada problema debe a ver una solución no había porque llorar ese no era el momento, tenía que ver las cosas positivas, iba a ir a una nueva escuela, haría nuevos amigos y también viviría sola cualquier adolescente a mi edad quiere vivir solo ¿no? Pero aun así no sé porque las lágrimas no dejan de salir, tal vez era más débil de lo que pensaba.

XoXoXoX

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde la noticia que cambiaría mi vida, mis padres ya se habían marchado y yo ya estaba acomodada en mi departamento era pequeño pero bueno tenía un baño, cocina, una recamara y una pequeña sala, era bueno, hoy empezaré a ir a mi nueva escuela pero no creo poder actuar de la misma forma en la que soy no después de este giro que ha dado mi vida, como fuera ya me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

Salí de casa y empecé a caminar observe a varios chicos y chicas que llevaban el mismo uniforme que yo e iban a la misma dirección que yo me dirigía algo bueno tal vez uno de ellos estaría en la misma clase que yo, levante la mirada y vi cómo se empezaba a mostrar la escuela camine un poco más rápido y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en ella era grande eso lo notaba, me pregunto cómo serán las personas aquí. Me dirigí a la dirección para preguntar cuál era mi clase.

-**'2 A'**-fue lo que me dijo la secretaria sin siquiera mirarme y seguir escribiendo en su portátil, suspire y seguí caminando, encontré el salón demasiado rápido pero no sabía si entrar o no, tal vez debería esperar al maestro primero así que me recargue en le ventana y comenzó a ver como todos corrían a sus salones pues la campana ya había sonado.

-¿No vas a entrar?- escuche decir detrás de mí, levante la cabeza y me topé con una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos sinceros mirándome, era el chico más lindo que había visto, tal vez porque había visto pocos ya que asistía a un colegio solo para mujeres, su cabello era corto oscuro y sus ojos claros, alto y guapo.

-¿Ah? Lo iba a ser pero soy nueva así que supongo que tendré que esperar al maestro- le conteste desviado la mirada, me ponía nerviosa

-Oh! Nueva eh? Ya veo, mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi y seré tu compañero este semestre es un gusto- me dijo sonriendo a un más ¿qué es que no le dolía la cara con tanta sonrisa?

-Me llamo…-

-Yamamoto será mejor que entre a la clase o no querrá que le ponga un retardo la señorita ya se presentara así que no le pasara nada si espera un poco más- me interrumpió un hombre alto, el maestro.

-Lo siento sensei, ahora mismo entro- dijo luego me miro y entro al salón

-Tú debes ser Miura Haru, el director ya me hablo de tu situación, será mejor que te pongas al corriente con todas las materias o tendrás problemas con los temas nuevos que veremos- dijo el maestro checando unos papeles que llevaba en la mano

-Me pondré al corriente lo más pronto que pueda- dije en tono seguro-

-Muy bien entra después de mí y quédate de pie hasta que te asigne tu asiento- dijo entrando al salón, lo seguí como dijo pero al entrar todas las miradas se detuvieron en mí, genial lo que faltaba- Clase hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, Miura preséntate-

-Me llamo Miura Haru acabo de ser transferida del colegio privado para mujeres de Namimori espero llevarme bien con ustedes- todos se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un tipo de estrella ¿que acaso había dicho algo raro?

-Muy bien Miura ahora siéntate a ver… adelante de Yamamoto date prisa para comenzar- camine hacia donde me habían dicho y tome asiento estaba aún lado de la ventana eso era bueno volteé a ella y tenía vista al campo de entrenamiento hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro

-Así que tu nombre es Haru eh? Es lindo- otra vez sonriendo fue lo que pensé

-Gracias, sabes no te cansas de estar sonriendo cada tres segundos?- le dije en manera cortante

-¿Ah? Hahahaha lo siento pero nací con esta sonrisa y es difícil dejarla a menos que este demasiado concentrado

-Ya veo- dije apoyando una de mis mejillas en mi mano y el brazo en el pupitre- Creo que eso no pasa mucho cierto?-

-Yamamoto, Miura pongan atención al frente-

-Lo sentimos- contestamos al mismo tiempo

Las clases siguieron normal era buena escuela aunque algo fácil, no es que sea una sabelotodo pero esos temas ya los había visto así que me resultaba fácil, entre clases Yamamoto me molestaba un poco y algunas chicas iban a mi asiento y me preguntaban cosas, me hice amiga de una chica su nombre es Sasawa Kyoko y su amiga… ¿cuál era su nombre? Hana creo, también note que Yamamoto tenía dos amigos cercanos a él en la clase Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawaday Gokudera Hayato, y de verdad estaban igual de locos que él, bueno solo Gokudera el otro era demasiado, demasiado… tonto. En receso almorcé con Kyoko y Hana me contaron que Yamamoto era popular entre las chicas y que era el capitán el equipo de beisbol, también que tenía una tienda de sushi y que vivía solo con su padre.

-Oye Haru-chan ¿tú con quien vives?- me pregunto Kyoko mientras llevaba un pedazo de arroz a su boca

-Bueno por el momento vivo sola en un departamento algo cerca de aquí-

-Waaaao! Vives sola eso debe ser genial, ¿qué paso con tus padres?- ahora preguntaba Hana

-Bueno, verán ellos…- no sabía si contarles lo de mi padre, tal vez me tendrían lastima y ya no me tratarían como lo hacían ahora, además cada vez que pensaba en eso se me hacía un nudo en le garganta, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido- ellos…

-Disculpen pero el maestro me pidió que llevara a Miura a la biblioteca para darle copiar de las notas que llevamos hasta ahora- nos interrumpió Yamamoto, había que darle crédito era un tonto pero era mi salvador

-No te preocupes Yamamoto-san, luego nos sigues contando Haru-chan- me dijo Kyoko

-Claro no se preocupen- les conteste sonriendo después me levante y seguí a Yamamoto- Gracias me salvaste

-¿De qué?- rayos había hablado de mas

-No no no no olvídalo hehe de nada de nada- le dije algo nerviosa el solo me miro algo extrañado

-Que paso contigo Haru?, sabes yo solía verte cuando ibas a tu colegio siempre ibas contenta sonriendo y hablando con tus amigas, cuando te vi recargada en la ventana estaba contento porque al fin hablaría con esa chica alegre que veía cada vez que volvía de los entrenamientos, al principio pensé que podrías tener una hermana gemela pero creo que no- me comenzó a decir, estaba sorprendida él, él ya me conocía ¿cómo era eso posible?

-¿Acaso eres un acosador? No deberías de meterte en la vida de las personas que ni siquiera conoces! Además se ve que tú no has pasado por lo que yo estoy pasando así que no te interesa lo que me está pasando- le comencé a gritar se empezaba a notar el nudo en mi garganta

-Tal vez no tal vez sí, no poder ayudarte si no me dices lo que te está pasando-

-Yo nunca he pedido tu ayuda, ¿cómo puedes preocuparte por mi si hace solo unas horas que nos conocemos?- dije sentándome en una de las sillas y colocando mi cara en la mesa, sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la biblioteca y no había nadie

-No lo sé, creo que es porque siempre que te veía tenías una sonrisa que me gustaba mucho y quiero volver a verla- dijo también sentándose a un lado mío

-Olvídalo, no creo que vuelva, y si eso pasa será un milagro créeme-

-Sabes yo perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeño, así que no sonreía mucho, creía que llorando podría traerla de vuelta, lo único que hacía era llorar y llorar de noche a la mañana jamás sonreír, hasta que me di cuenta que aunque lo hiciera toda mi vida ella no volvería y lo que hacía era poner a mi viejo más triste, así que en lugar de llorar me puse a sonreír y lograba que las personas sonrieran también por eso cada vez que te veo sonrió pues ansió que sonrías y muestres ese lindo rostro que tienes-

Después de que emitió la última palabra todo quedo en silencio suponía que se Yamamoto se iría pero gracias al calor que sentía a un lado supuse que aún estaba ahí, él me había contado toda su vida bueno algo de ella, yo no sabía que responder solo sentía cada vez más grande ese nudo que tenía atrapado en mi garganta y si emitía alguna palabra saldrá disparado, sentí que me tomaba de los hombros y me comenzaba a levantar para después rodearme entre sus brazos y abrazarme fuertemente

-Llora Haru yo estoy aquí- fueron sus palabras para que después soltara un grito y comenzar a llorar las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin detenerse y el me abrazaba más fuerte dándome la señal que no se iría que estaría ahí para cuando lo necesitara-

-No… no quiero que muera, quiero… que mi papá se quede para siempre, no quiero perderlo no quiero- decía

-Todo saldrá bien, no hay de qué preocuparse- me consolaba, aunque no supiera cual era mi problema lo hacia

-Yo- yo les debí de a ver dicho lo que sentía, yo les quería ayudar- seguía balbuceando entre sollozos

Estuvimos así por una hora, nos habíamos saltado las clases, eso no era bueno para el primer día pero a quien le importa eso ahora estaba desahogada gracias a él.

-Ya estas mejor?- me preguntaba Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-Si Haru está mucho mejor ahora-desu!- le conteste con otra más grande, el solo se quedó mirándome sorprendido

-Genial! Eres más bonita de lo que imagine- decía riendo

-Que quieres decir? Haru también es bonita cuando esta seria- dije inflando mis mejillas, extrañaba hacerlo

-También hablas en tercera persona, que lindo-

-Ya basta Yamamoto-san- decía mientras le golpeaba el brazo

-Oye puedes llamarme Takeshi así podre llamarte Haru enfrente de todo el mundo.

-Takeshi- pronuncie- Takeshi- volví a decir sonriendo- Sabes algo Takeshi me has enseñado algo muy importante.

-De veras? Que cosa?-

-Bueno cuando estas en un problema hay que llorar y luego reírse de este, y yo sé que mi padre estará bien y me reiré con el sobre ese problema, todos juntos- dije riéndome

-Estoy seguro de ello-dijo mirándome con sus ojos sinceros y una de sus sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Oye Haru…- dijo serio

-Que pasa Takeshi?-

-Crees en el amor a primera vista?- dijo mirándome

-Hmmm claro que sí, acaso a Takeshi le gusta alguien?- dije picándole una mejilla

-Hahahahaha deja de hacer eso- dijo tomándome de la mano

-Qué cosa?- dije riendo y viendo que todavía no soltaba mi mano

-Mírame con esa sonrisa, me enamoras cada vez más- dijo mostrando un pequeño sonrojo. Lo único que hice después de eso fue ponerme roja como un tomate

-Ta-takeshi que-que estas diciendo?- estaba completamente nerviosa tal vez se había equivocado con lo quería decir

-Hahahahaha pareces un tomate Haru!- empezó a reír- Estoy diciendo que me gustas, desde el momento que te vi sonreír hace meses fuiste al restaurante de mi padre con tu familia y te vi, ahí, riendo y hablando simplemente me enamore- dijo acercándose a mi

-En- enserió? Pero porque yo no te recuerdo?- empecé a sentir su respiración y comencé a cerrar mis ojos

-Tal vez porque no parabas de comer- dijo para después separarlo de mí

-Estas diciendo que Haru es una glotona?- lo mire enojada

-Lo siento lo siento pero es verdad-

-A una mujer no se le dicen esas cosas-desu, además tú también te levantas demasiado temprano los fines de semana- dije mirando hacia otro lado

-Ah? Y tu como sabes eso?- dijo tomando mi barbilla y acercándola a la de el

-A-ah bu-bueno no- no es importante-desu- empecé a tartamudear había hablado de más

-Así que tú eres una acosadora-después de eso termino con la distancia que había entre los dos uniéndonos en un cálido beso, rodee mis brazos en su cuello y el me abrazo acercándome más a él.

_**Lo se lo sé nada que ver el titulo con la historia pero es que de verdad que me gustaba esa frase así que trate de ponerla en ella pero creo que no lo logre buuuuuuuuuu bueno bueno también las actitudes de los personajes algo cambiadas aun así espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios no cobran por dejarlos eh c:**_


End file.
